Stephanie's Page- Part A
University of Toronto. (2017, November 6). Health and Wellness Centre. Retrieved from https://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/hwc/services-offered#node-2039 This website shows the services offered by the Health and Wellness Centre at University of Toronto. This centre is the place to go if a student has health related issues or concerns. This includes general health problems, mental health, tobacco cessation, food and nutrition, sexual health, health documentations, and immunizations. Since university can cause a lot of stress, this centre has physiotherapy, pharmacotherapy, and counselling for students that have problems with mental health. This website is reliable because it was created by the University of Toronto and it provides a lot of information about the services offered at this centre. University of Toronto. (n.d.). Mentorship and Peer Programs. Retrieved from https://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/mpp This website shows the mentorship programs offered at University of Toronto. One of the mentorship programs called “First in the Family” is for undergraduate students who are the first to enrol in post-secondary education. There is also another mentorship program called “Student experience Mentorship Program” where instead of having an upper-year student as a mentor, the student mentors a faculty member or staff about their experience at University of Toronto. Mentorship programs are beneficial because they allow students to ask questions to upper-year students and they can help students with problems they may have. This website also allows students to have access to a mentorship database which helps them find mentorship programs relevant to their studies, campus, or college. This website is reliable because it was created by the University of Toronto and there are posters around the university regarding these programs, which verifies that the information presented on this website is accurate. University of Toronto. (n.d.). Post Jobs. Retrieved from https://cln.utoronto.ca/register/overview/hoststudents.htm This website provides a vast amount of information on internships, job shadowing, off and on campus jobs, and volunteer positions. For one of their programs called “In the Field”, students can ask questions to professionals in various occupations. Students can also tour the workplace to learn about the working environment and get a feel if this is the type of occupation they would like to pursue. There are also job shadowing programs where students spend half a day to five days at a workplace of interest and ask questions, tour, and participate in activities hosted by the workplace. These programs will benefit students in learning more about the occupation they want to pursue and allows them to gain insight from professionals in the workforce. This website is reliable because it was created by University of Toronto. University of Toronto. (n.d.). Academic Success. Retrieved from https://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/asc This website shows the services offered at the Academic Success Centre at University of Toronto. Students can book appointments with a learning strategist where students talk about problems they have with studying, and learn tips to improve their research, writing and presentation skills. This centre offers many workshops such as using academic resources, learning and study habits, time management and concentration skills, and preparing for exams. These workshops are helpful for students who are struggling with procrastination, stress, or preparing for tests. This website is reliable because it was created by the University of Toronto which verifies that these services are available at the Success centre. University of Toronto. (n.d.). Writing Centres. Retrieved from http://writing.utoronto.ca/writing-centres/ This website introduces the services offered at the Writing Centres at University of Toronto. There is a writing centre at each college at the St. George Campus. The writing centres have one to one meetings, workshops, and courses on improving student’s writing skills. Students also learn how to develop the ability to plan, write, and edit their work. This website is reliable because it was written by University of Toronto and there is information on writing centres around the school. University of Toronto. (n.d.). Career Exploration Overview. Retrieved from https://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/cc/exploration-programs This website outlines career exploration programs that allow students to be exposed to possible career paths. The “Dream Job Academy” is an arts-based exploration program that helps students discover their passions in art by taking part in play-based activities. The “Backpack to Briefcase” program allows students to meet alumni from the student’s area of study and get advice on life after university. Also, “The Ten Thousand Coffees U of T hub” is an online catalogue of alumni who give advices to students and share their experiences at University of Toronto. This website is reliable because it was written by the University of Toronto and provides very detailed information the career exploration opportunities. University of Toronto. (n.d). Academic Success Study Hubs. Retrieved from http://www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/asc/fas-study-hubs This website provides information on the locations and times of study hubs at University of Toronto. Study hubs are a great way to complete assignments and study for tests in a group setting. This ensures that students will not procrastinate and helps them stay on track with work. Students can drop into study hubs when ever they want and can ask questions to a peer mentor or learning strategist who will be leading the study hubs. This website is reliable because it was written by the University of Toronto.